Renesmee's Birthday Ball
by TrueTigress
Summary: Renesmee's 308th birthday is here and to celebrate Bella and Alice have organised a party at the Supernatural Council so that all of the family can be there on Renesmee's birthday unlike the past 290 birthday's she has had without her family there. (Cannon to my Renesmee's Saga- just a small oneshot to celebrate Renesmee's birthday!) #HappyBirthdayNessie


TRAVELLERS OF TIME

Birthday Ball

Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black

I walked up to the huge house or rather _palace _that the supernatural council lived in with my parents and a huge deal of my family. Tonight was my birthday and all of my siblings were coming to my birthday party. Unfortunately none of my cousins could make it. Seth and Charlotte had business to deal with and Mary and Leo were trying to stop the vampire war raging on in the south Americas.

Fortunately Eddie was able to take time off from work, Madison had free time, and Winnie, Cory, Naomi, Charlie, and Carl were all a part of the supernatural council to varying degrees. Eliza had managed to take time off from her duties in Atlantis to also come and visit me. It would be weird seeing Eliza after so long, and especially as a vampire, because I hadn't seen her in a decade and previous times before she had always been in her mermaid form she could turn herself into due to her witch magic. Riley was also taking time off from her duties in Avalon to come to the party, so all of us would be together for the first time ever.

"It's time." Jacob whispered to me, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. After three hundred and eight years my husband's presence still managed to send a bolt of electricity straight down my spine and make me feel weak at the knees.

"I don't know if I want to do this party, we could always just go back to our hotel and have out I _own party." _I grinned widely, wriggling my eyebrows suggestively and then winking at him.

"You know Bella went to a lot of trouble to organise this for you; Izeya was almost too reluctant to throw a simple birthday party-" Jacob warned but with a smile on his face.

"I know, I know." I interrupted with a small frown on my face, "I was only joking, Jeez." I rolled my eyes, "I'll looking forward to the party, and this dress is amazing. I can't let it go to waste." I looked down at the amazing golden silver I was wearing, it was floor length and floated around my legs like it was made out of air, the bodice was tight and corseted at the back with hundred of crystals for decoration that shone in the light and made me look like a princess. I definitely felt like a princess, complete with glass shoes and a tiara, I felt like I was Cinderella going to the ball, though this was really my life and not a dream, and I already had my handsome prince with me.

"Yeah, the dress is beautiful. I can't wait to get it off you back in our room." Jacob's eyes sparkled with humour and I nudged him with my hip slightly as a warning.

"Stop it, or I'll have to drag you back to the hotel right now." I giggled and then be bent and pressed his lips rather roughly to mine. He cupped the smalls of my back and his other hand held the back of my neck so I was in his unbreaking hold.

His hand then moved into my hair, and I moaned slightly, pulling on his shirt to deepen the kiss, but then I remembered where we were and what we were meant to be doing. I shoved his chest slightly, and that was all it took for him to pull away.

"The party. Right." He muttered and then sighed. "Do you remember when you cut your hair short?" He asked suddenly looking at my butt long tresses.

"Yeah, I do actually. I might do it again someday, my hair takes no time at all to grow." I chuckled slightly.

"I was just thinking about it as my hand touched your hair, I don't know why though." He barked a laugh and then placed his hand around my waist as we entered the palace. The place was huge and so luxurious that I swear I almost drooled. The room was mostly white and gold with decorations in various pastel and metallic colours. This had to have been done by the one and only Alice Cullen.

"Mom!" I yelled as I spotted her dark hair from across the room intermingling with the sea of people. Her head turned in my general direction and she smiled and began to walk towards me at a slow jogging pace. She was dressed in a short tunic dress with beading and various bits of jewellery. She looked flawless as usual, I reached out and wrapped my arms around her dainty frame, thankful that I had her small body and my father's sides more curvy stature. All together it made me have an interesting Curvy Petite body.

"Renesmee, it's been too long." She smiled as she hugged me closely, "I miss my eldest baby." She kissed my forehead and carried on hugging me.

"And so do I." I heard my father's voice and I withdrew from my mom to see my dad at the side of her.

"Daddy!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him too, placing my head on his chest. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head and then sighed happily.

"Your sisters and brothers are all already here, they're all socialising _together _and ignoring everyone else at the moment over there." He pointed into a corner of the huge ballroom and I turned to see my siblings, most notably I saw Eddie and Madison who were looking out from the tight knit group trying to find me.

Suddenly Madison spotted me and began to wave towards me. I noted that her hair was a lot longer than the last time I had seen her. She had always kept it short, above her collar bones from been a child, but now her long hair was well past her bum and touching the back of her knees like she hadn't had it cut in years, (though it was more like _months_ for a Stigram Sanguis or Dhampire). Her dark hair sat in waved brushing the back of her knees and she had on... the same dress as me. I looked at my dress I had chosen and then glanced back at her.

Her eyes widened and looked at her own dress and then she rolled her eyes and smirked slightly at me with a 'I can't believe we've done this' look. Eddie was next to see me, and I saw that he wasn't with Tara, I knew she had to be here somewhere, but for now all of my siblings partners seemed to be hiding within the crowds.

"Hey, Sis!" I placed my arms around my Maddie's and Eddie's shoulders and looked at the red of my siblings.

"The big 3-0-8." Cory teased, "Wow. You're getting so old." His brown eyes, the same eyes as mine sparkled with humour, he reminded me so much of Eddie sometimes.

"In your dreams. You're two centuries old." I rolled my eyes and looked to Eliza who looked beautiful as ever, her long red curls that were identical to mine but a shade darker sat around her round face and she half smiled like my father.

"Don't make us sound old, Ness. You're the oldest of us all!" She exclaimed and then looked to Naomi and then to our youngest sister Rily, who's actual name was Carlie, but she preferred the name Rily. "She's still pretty young though."

"Hey! I'm still young!" Carl bellowed and jumped into the conversation.

"Bro, we're almost a hundred. That's _old." _Charlie exaggerated the word 'old' like it was something really bad.

I rolled my eyes as Madison corrected them, "None of us will ever be old because we're immortal."

"Exactly, so stop worrying. Even when you're a millennia old you will still feel eighteen." Winona smiled at Maddie and then me, taking a step closer to me as she spoke.

Jacob suddenly came up behind me and hugged me from behind, pulling me into his chest as my siblings all winced except Maddie and Eddie who were used to the affection between me and Jacob.

"Where are all your partners?" Jacob raised an eyebrow looking at all of my siblings.

"Giving us time on our own." Naomi snorted at Jacob, but smiling slightly.

Eddie looked around and said, "Tara should be here any moment with Benjamin, we sent those two off to get drinks." Eddie laughed a little, but I knew that really Benjamin and Tara got on well, they were both quiet people so got on well in each other's company.

"Kailani can't be here because he has his own duties in Atlantis." Eliza looked glum at that prospect and then looked at Naomi, "But Cain's here isn't he Naomi?" Eliza winked at Naomi who blushed scarlet.

"Shut up. Everyone knows that we're going out." She rolled her eyes slightly and then ran her hand through her light bronze hair.

"When do you think you'll tie the knot?" Charlie asked her.

"Ughh." Naomi looked a little disgusted, "Marriage is stupid. We love each other and that's all that counts."

"Me and Cato married when we weren't even _together." _Rily muttered, "But I don't regret it." She smiled fondly, "Unfortunately he couldn't be here today either. Avalon calls." She muttered.

"What about your little girlies?" I asked my other brothers as Tara and Benjamin arrived with Cain who quickly wrapped himself around Naomi in the way Jacob had with me.

"Well, Fenn should be here any moment, she just had some business to attend to." Cory smiled lovingly at the thought of his beloved Fenn.

"Dakota is having a spells lesson with the Representative of the witches. She's hoping to move up ranks in to a Guard rather than a Warrior." Charlie shrugged. "Me, I'm happy just being a Warrior, but she wants to move up rank and maybe one day be elected to Representative level." He shrugged.

Carl rolled his eyes a little, "Well Florence is just out hunting, cause she hasn't hunted in weeks and witches are here so she doesn't want to be tempted to kill them." He grinned a little, "Not that Flo would do that."

"I don't think she would either, but it's better to be safe than sorry." I agreed with him, Florence was a lovely girl and I couldn't ever see her hurting anyone, but I had seen vampires lose it when they were thirsty, so it was definitely better to be safe than sorry, especially tonight when there were witches who smelled almost identical to humans here.

"Look! There's Flo and Dakota now. I think we should all go and dance!" Charlie grinned, he was definitely a fun loving young man, that was for sure.

"Dancing? Really?" Madison grumped as Benjamin smiled down at her.

"You know I would never let you fall." He smirked.

"I wouldn't fall anyway. I just hate dancing." She grumped again.

"Yeah, I think we should dance." Tara chirped and then she held out her hand to me with a grin plastered on her face, "Renesmee Cullen, can I take this dance?" She asked.

"Cullen-_Black" _I corrected, but then placed my hand in hers, laughing at the shock on both of our husbands faces and then said, "Yes Mrs. Cullen, you may have me as your dance partner for this evening." And then we both walked off together, giggling like the children we once were and leaving out husbands behind.

"Jacob's face!" Tara spluttered through her giggles.

"You should have seen Eddie's. It was classic. I wish I'd had a camera!" I exclaimed and we began dancing like fools, people glanced at us weirdly and then realising we were Cullen's and that I was the birthday girl, they quickly looked away trying not to judge.

It was then that I noticed dotted around were people in black and grey cloaks, Guards and Warriors preparing to enforce laws and protect us if needs be. I suddenly felt safer than I had, which was weird, because I hadn't really felt this safe and this happy in a long time.

"So... Nessie." Tara began, "I was thinking of joining the Supernatural Council." She looked around as if she didn't want Eddie to hear, "I just think it would be nice to be around family for a while." She shrugged, "And an interesting career change obviously."

"I thought you enjoyed being a doctor." I looked at her a little sceptically.

"I do, but I miss everyone, I haven't seen Lottie or Mary or even Leo in over a decade, but they come to the council from time to time, I was thinking maybe a little time here wouldn't be so bad." She spoke softly, "I just don't know how to break it to Eddie that I want to uproot us yet again."

"Tara, staying in the same place for too long is boring. I understand why you always want to move rather than living university over and over and over like Eddie likes to do. Do what you want to do. He'll accept, no matter what it is." I smiled patiently and then sighed, "I just wish I could uproot me and Jake, I've lived in La Push for _three centuries."_

"Maybe it's time Jake stepped down as Alpha, at least for a while. I mean, I'm sure Liam would take over. He's been begging for a shot at Alpha since he turned into a wolf." Tara chuckled, "We could live together again and see one another all the time!" She sounded a little excited.

"I think that would be a great idea, though we'd be promoted to guard straight away probably." I looked at the people in black and grey.

"I wouldn't want to do that, it wouldn't be fair." Tara sounded a little huffed about the fact of getting a high rank within the council so easily.

"The fact is we're Cullen's, and Cullen's are powerful, Tara. We could easily make it as guards." I looked in her dark blue eyes and saw what she meant though, she wanted to _earn _her place in the guard.

"I know what you mean, but earning it would feel so much better." She replied, body still swaying as we danced from side to side.

"But we've already earned the right. After all of the fights, wars and everything we have done and been through, we have proved ourselves." I told her truthfully, "so if we do get in, it _is _because we've earned it."

"I actually agree with you there." She nodded, "I think I will discuss this with Eddie." She smiled and hugged me, "Thanks, I hope you consider it too."

"I definitely will. It's about time we moved anyway." I grinned, and then we split apart and walked to our husbands, ready to discuss our future plans and where life would take us.


End file.
